


Three Biker Haikus

by AltoidParty



Category: Full Throttle (Video Game)
Genre: Atmospheric, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, no characters really, this is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltoidParty/pseuds/AltoidParty
Summary: Exactly what it is. Three haikus (in structure only), set in the world of Full Throttle, but not really about anyone or anything specific.





	Three Biker Haikus

A figure speeds by,  
And you think he might be lost.  
Still, choke on his dust. 

Eleven minutes,  
thousands of scattered pieces.  
Answers lost far down.

Alone with no gas.  
Headlights blinding you, he asks  
Why you didn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really write more.


End file.
